User talk:McJeff
I hate switching between two or more userpages to follow a conversation. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Remember to post in the conversation, not at the bottom of the page, and please indent your posts properly. I am a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Ask me if you have any problems or suggestions, or if you spot anything bad __TOC__ User: Jelle Hooymayers I noticed that this guy has been blocked once before. To me hes obiously one who likes to vandalize, as this is what he did to the skylift page http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skylift&oldid=344633. Could you block him again? SgtByrd 22:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :He's been indef-blocked. Jeff (talk| ) 00:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) This page looks diffrent than other mission pages is that signature suppose to be up there? Sincearally Zamomblue222 15:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) My Post Keep On Getting deleted For No Dang Reason All I Post Is I Think Niko Bellic Should Be In This Game & I Think Niko Bellic Can Be A Good Friend To The New Protagonist & Get Deleted For No Reason. if so can you put it on the wiki page I think gta 5 is coming out 1/15/12 :A release date for the game has not been stated yet, also it is highly unlikely. Dan the Man 1983 16:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) have you played all gta games have you played all gta games? 18:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Italianouomo :No. I haven't played most of them actually. I've only played GTAVC, GTASA, and parts of GTAIII, GTALCS and GTAIV. Jeff (talk| ) 18:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sugimarstermine Unfortunately, it seems like our dear friend Daniel Sugden is back under the name Sugimarstermine, making the exact same changes that he was admonished and blocked for on his original account and his Big Sug account. Just sending a heads up - Winter Moon 00:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Blocked. Jeff (talk| ) 01:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense page found I have found a nonsense page called Sora created by User:Relly no. So you should delete that page immediately. --UltimateVandal 17:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, taken care of. Jeff (talk| ) 19:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Why are you removing my talk page again and again? -- 19:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not. I was cleaning up the vandalism on it for you (or at least trying to), and there was nothing else on it. You redirected your talk page to your userpage, and that shouldn't be done if you're an active or semi-active contributor on a wiki. I suppose if you really want it redirected to your userpage you can do that though. Jeff (talk| ) 19:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry. I will edit the talk page again for the purpose of receive messages. :: 19:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Age policy I did some searching and found the policy which states users must be 13 to hold an account. The Wikia terms of use states in the first sentence of the "Membership" section that wikia membership is "intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older." I'm sorry if all this has kicked up fuss. I just thought it should be brought to the attention of the admins/b'crats that an underaged user was masquerading as an admin. Horseface 19:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem at all, kicking up a fuss was the right thing to do. It's the holiday season and none of the bureaucrats are as active as we should, any time you see something bad and no one seems to be around to deal with it, let us know. Jeff (talk| ) 19:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Horseface 19:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries dude. Whilst on the subject, I think the age limit should be mentioned on the policy page here. Dan the Man 1983 05:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think we should link to the Wikia Terms of Use and call them "rule Alpha" or something - rules that can't be broken on the community and that it's the 'crats job to enforce. Jeff (talk| ) 06:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::And while I'm thinking of it, I think we should go straight to Wikia when it comes to underage users instead of blocking them ourselves. Jeff (talk| ) 07:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not a bad idea. Infact I think we should report persistent violation of the Wikia terms of use, whether it be age or anything else to the Wikia Staff rather us dealing with it ourselves. We can deal with one or two incidents, but if a user continues such behaviour, we should report it to Wikia. Dan the Man 1983 10:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Cool, how old was he again? 12? Dan the Man 1983 03:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah. I think a whole bunch of wikis will be glad to be rid of him. Jeff (talk| ) 05:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Sentinel Convertible and 8 PAR 3 169 yards Mcjeff Some user created the Page Sentinel Convertible. Cionsidering we have no evidence that it is a sentinel could you please rename the page to Ubermacht Convertible? SgtByrd 11:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) As For 8 Par 3 169 yards, i think that page is totally irrelevant and unessecary.could someone perhaps delete the page?. :Renaming done. Dan the Man 1983 16:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Mask3d-Man There is an individual by the name of Mask3d-Man who is inserting vandalism into random pages. Just a heads-up. Winter Moon 00:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. He's indeffed. Jeff (talk| ) 00:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Xbox360Fan5 There is a user by the name of Xbox360Fan5 who has repeatedly added useless trivia to pages. When I removed it from the pages, he decided to leave an all caps threat on my talk page. I warned him that neither all caps nor threats are acceptable, so I wonder what you think would be good in this situation. Winter Moon 18:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. He's a sockpuppet of User:Xbox360Fan4, who was blocked for being underage, but whom I also suspect was just a troll with tactics subtler than most. He's indeffed now. Jeff (talk| ) 00:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: None of the images were taken from Wikipedia. I used the Wikipedia\'Wikimedia' template, because there isn't a "This image was taken from a Wikia" template. Not the the template I used also "says" that the image could be also taken from a wikimedia project; this count wikia. The images were taken from various gta wikis in different languages, mainly the Spanish wikia. Hope that this will shed light. -- Ilan xd 16:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete the page on the "Unknown Lowrider" This is a Grand theft Auto wiki, this means it is a source for even the earliest information on any subject or object associated with the GTA universe. The page you deleted was a subject someone might have wanted to look up, despite how little information it contained. It could have been built up into a full sized article over time, You also have seemed to turn a blind eye to similar pages of timid information like: Ubermacht Convertible Unnamed Convertible So would it be such a sin to not delete these types of pages in the future? Grayapple 16:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Help with userboxes Dear Mcjeff, In my profile I'm trying to add a userbox similar to yours but I don't know how to add images can you give me help? Sincearally, --Zamomblue222 12:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the nice welcome, just noticed noone stated that Yusuf was mentioned in GTA IV.